A Banquet of Farewell
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: [Spoiler Episode 11] Permainan Joker Game adalah suatu hal yang sungguh mistis. Entah siapa yang mendapat kartu Joker; kartu yang mengundang hasrat kematian dan rasa haus informasi. Tetapi, setelah kejadian menyakitkan itu, sisa-sisa anggota Agensi D berkumpul di Jerman, mendatangi si penarik kartu yang bernuansa kesialan itu. [terutama Miyoshi, Sakuma, Jitsui, Tazaki, dan Amari.]


Kematian pasti akan datang.

Tanpa siapapun yang bisa menebaknya.

Bahkan oleh mata-mata sehebat apapun...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Joker Game** **~ A Banquet of Farewell**

© Sakurasakakihara-P / Himomo Senohara

 _Disclaimer_ : I own nothing but AU.

 _Warning_ : AU banget. Ada dua kejadian. Hanya sedikit dari anggota D-Agency yang bertahan hidup setelah 12 episode ini :"DDD

 _A/N_ : *auto nangis* abang Miyoshi ;;;w;;; ((stillberduka))

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, Sakuma-san." sapa seseorang.

Sakuma-seorang laki-laki dengan kulit sedikit tan, rambutnya hitam berantakan pada poni depannya, menoleh kepalanya terkejut mendengar suara sapaan orang asing itu. Di mulut pintu kafetaria gedung besar tersebut, tampak seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut disemir ke kanan-plus kemeja dibalut jaket kerjanya. Pada cerminan mata cokelat tajam milik pria itu, tampak banyak pria lain yang berkumpul di sana, entah apa tujuannya.

Sakuma-yang sedang duduk di depan konter sambil menenggak bir dengan kadar alkohol rendah-lalu menanyainya, "Miyoshi-san. Baru pulang dari pelatihan ya?"

"Begitulah. Eh, Tazaki, pinjam kartumu dong. Mau bersantai sambil main sulap." sapanya sambil memberi sinyal ke sesosok pria sipit yang tampak bermain dengan burung yang menumpang lewat dari jendelanya.

Malam makin menggurita, namun tak lantas mengendurkan hasrat pria bernama Tazaki ini untuk bermesraan dengan burung-burung kesayangannya. Dia dengan acuh mengambil dan melempar satu pak kotak berisi kartu-tidak lupa dengan tangan kirinya yang sibuk mengelus dan dielus oleh segerombolan burung merpati tersebut, dan hebatnya langsung ditangkap dengan anggun oleh Miyoshi. Kemudian ia duduk persis di sebelah Sakuma, "Kau kelihatannya sehat, Sakuma-san."

"Begitulah. Ini pelatihan terakhir ya?" Tanpa diundang, Sakuma membuka lebar pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya. Semua juga sudah selesai diverifikasi. Habis ini mungkin adalah perjumpaan terakhir kita." jawab Miyoshi sembari memainkan kartu layaknya Tazaki.

"Miyoshi-san, kau juga diajari Tazaki ya?" Fukumoto tiba-tiba bergabung dengan mereka dari depan konternya-sambil mencuci piringnya.

Pertanyaan bodoh itu disambut cengiran nakal-namun mematikan-ala Miyoshi, "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Kau tahu 'kan, semua orang di sini monster."

Mau tidak mau Fukumoto tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban pria tersebut. Jika diminta untuk menjawab dengan jujur; ia juga sudah lama mengetahui trik milik Tazaki-tidak, _semuanya_. Hanya saja, kebiasaan itu tampaknya mendarah daging pada diri Tazaki sehingga tanpa sadar ia membiasakan bermain sulap sendirian ketika sedang berpikir. Berbeda dengan mereka-yang tentu saja malas hanya untuk mempermainkan benda tipis tersebut.

Miyoshi lalu bertanya, "Sakuma-san, kau tahu... Mata-mata itu juga sama seperti tentara; berada di ambang hidup dan mati. Hanya saja, sama seperti perkataan Yuki-san; kau harus bertahan hidup apapun situasinya kecuali jika Tuhan menghendaki."

"Ya, Yuki sering sekali menyenandungkan prinsip agensi ini." Sakuma ikut mengangguk, "Hanya saja... Aku belum terbiasa dengan prinsip baru itu; aku kan masih-."

"Cukup." Tiba-tiba ada suara lain yang memotong ucapan Sakuma. Sakuma lantas menoleh untuk melihat sosoknya-dan ternyata Amari yang ikut mampir. Amari kemudian menyodorkan gelas kosongnya, dan kemudian menyambungnya selagi gelasnya diisi dengan bir oleh Fukumoto, "Kau sudah menjadi bagian dari agensi ini. Jangan manja; kau harus hidup sendirian dengan beribu-ribu senjata menempel pada lehermu. Gunakan akalmu, Sakuma-san."

"Begitu, ya, Amari-san." tandas Sakuma meminum segelas bir lagi.

"Yah, mau bagaimana pun, kita semua sudah seperti 'alat', sih. Bukan hal yang buruk, selama kita dapat menikmatinya." Miyoshi menghiburnya-tentunya dengan cara menyindirnya.

Sakuma mau tidak mau memijit kepalanya menghadapi segerombol pria aneh yang seatap dengannya. Pertama, Miyoshi; pria flamboyan yang pintar menggoda wanita, belum lagi dengan kebiasaannya menjahilinya semasa pelatihannya. Fukumoto; pria sayu yang hebat dalam mengubah ekspresinya; diluar dugaan dia mampu mengekspresikan semua emosi dengan sangat baik. Amari, satu level dengan Miyoshi-dengan catatan ia jauh lebih mematikan darinya. Tazaki, maniak burung yang sudah seperti si misteri itu sendiri; mampu mengundang rasa penasaran si mangsanya. Hatano, si wajah-tampak-pemalas yang nyatanya kuat dalam mengendalikan diri. Dan masih banyak lagi-ah, Sakuma sudah tidak ingin mengingatnya.

Amari tiba-tiba bertanya, "Eh, sekedar penasaran sih, daerah mana yang akan kalian tangani?"

"Aku mungkin dikirim ke Polandia." Miyoshi menyeletuk dengan masih berolahraga pada kedua jari jemarinya.

"Cina." tukas Tazaki menutup pintu-sudah selesai rupanya mencumbui burung-burung kesayangannya.

"Taiwan." jawab Fukumoto menaruh piring terakhir yang dicucinya pada lemari atasnya.

Hatano menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh plus kursi reyot kesayangannya-seolah satu padu dalam nada, "Perancis."

Jitsui lalu meniru suara Hatano dari belakang Sakuma, "Tetap di sini."

"Aku juga-eh, sama Jitsui." Kali ini datang dari Gamou.

"Vietnam." Odagiri ikut mencuit.

Si pria belah tengah dan flamboyan nomor dua setelah Miyoshi ini lalu menyudahinya, "Wuah, beda-beda ya! Anggap saja ini pesta perpisahan kita; besok subuh sudah harus berangkat akunya."

Tazaki lalu tersenyum dan menggangguk-begitu ia sudah duduk di dekat Gamou di meja bundarnya, "Benar sekali. Sakuma-san, nasihat dariku; meski kau merasa kita sudah jadi teman, tetapi begitu pekerjaan tanpa akhir ini dimulai, kau tak akan tahu dimana temanmu. Kau mungkin saja akan dikhianati dari dalam. Tekankan kata-kata ini dari Amari-san; kita selalu sendiri didalam pekerjaan ini. Yuki juga melarang kita untuk berkeluarga demi keberhasilan tugas besar ini."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Amari yang bakalan kalah duluan deh. Kau 'kan, flamboyan _abis_." ledek Miyoshi menyengir.

"Apa katamu? Begini-begini aku juga punya rekor putus yang hebat, tahu!" balas Amari menenggak gelas sekali telan.

Jitsui menyengir ketika melihat Amari kesal, dan mengimbuhinya, "Kalau begitu, berapa kali? Oh ya, masih ada sisa bir, _gak_ , Fukumoto-san?"

"Habis."

"Jiah. Ya sudah deh, air."

Amari lalu mengdumel di belakang Jitsui yang kembali bermain _Joker Game_ , "Lebih dari seratus kali, aku percaya! Bahkan bisa jadi, dua ratus, tiga ratus, terserahlah kau!"

"Bercanda, Amari-san. Yuk, bermain _Joker Game_." ajak Jitsui melihat tiga bangku kosong di beberapa sisi meja bundar yang besar tersebut.

Miyoshi lalu melirik Sakuma, dan memperingatkannya, "Kau sudah mengalami pahitnya dicurangi pada permainan lalu, 'kan? Untuk saat ini dan selamanya, biasakan dirimu. Berbeda dengan militer yang sepenuhnya diperalat dibawah perintah atasan, kitalah yang menentukan di lapangan; tidak ada aturan ataupun hukuman jika mencurangi. Lakukan sesukamu, dan jadilah pemenang walaupun curang. Itulah mata-mata."

Ekspresi Sakuma sedikit mengusut; ia tampaknya terusik dengan kata-kata Miyoshi. Meski demikian, mau tak mau ia harus menerima dan memegangnya hingga ia lepas dari agensi tersebut; ia adalah Sakuma, anggota agensi D milik Yuki, tak lebih dari itu. Ia sendiri sudah memastikan bahwa semua data dirinya dihapus dengan mudahnya; ia kini hanya membawa satu nama saja; Sakuma. Suatu kebohongan dan keinkonsistenan yang besar jika sampai memalsukan identitas sendiri-bahkan tak bisa diterima oleh Militer Kekaisaran.

 _... Hmph. Mungkin akan bagus jika aku ikut tenggelam dalam pusaran Joker Game ini, heh._

Sakuma lalu berdiri dan maju ke depan meja bundar; menerima tantangannya untuk mempermainkan hidupnya sesuka hati.

 _Biarlah. Memang sangat tidak Jepang sekali, tetapi mungkin ini ya, yang disebut 'kebebasan yang dibayar nyawa'..._

"Hmmm. Kita lihat siapa yang dapat hadiah istimewa." Entah siapa yang mengucapkan kalimat bagai kutukan tersebut.

" _... Dan, ketika seorang mata-mata kebingungan dan keluarga atau kekasih yang terbayang pertama kalinya, itu adalah saatnya untuk mundur dari dunia mata-mata."_

Mereka lalu memulai permainan; dengan Miyoshi, Amari, Sakuma, Jitsui dan Tazaki menjadi partisipan permainan yang sudah biasa mereka lakoni selama dalam pelatihan. Permainan berlangsung sengit; Sakuma yang sudah terbiasa dicurangi, memilih untuk mencurangi balik walau masih tampak segan. Miyoshi yang menyadari betapa Sakuma masih plin-plan dalam memilih keputusannya, lantas balik mencuranginya. Jitsui kembali mencuri langkah dari Miyoshi; dibalas balik oleh Sakuma, kemudian disabotase oleh Amari dan Tazaki-ajaibnya, mereka berdua yang berakhir bermusuhan begitu mendapat kesempatan emas tersebut.

Satu _flush_.

Lalu koin beralih ke Jitsui yang mendapat celah dari permusuhan dinginnya Amari versus Tazaki.

Kemudian mereka meneruskannya hingga beronde-ronde, hingga...

... Sebuah kartu Joker yang bertengger pada deretan kartu milik Miyoshi.

"Wah, tak biasanya Miyoshi mendapat hadiah itu." ujar Amari begitu Miyoshi memperlihatkan kartu Joker yang ia dapat dari tumpukan kartu yang belum diambil tersebut.

"Tampaknya aku mesti menyerah ya." imbuh Miyoshi menutup mejanya dengan deretan kartu yang ia dapat.

Jitsui yang melihat Miyoshi yang tampak heran dengan kartunya, lantas berdecak pelan. Dari lubuk hatinya, ia menyadari suatu pertanda. Tetapi mau bagaimana pun, insting merupakan suatu hal absurd dan salah satu dari pengetahuan yang paling ingin dihindari saat memulai pekerjaannya sebagai mata-mata. Mereka pun melanjutkannya meski ditinggal Miyoshi lantaran kartu tersebut; dan dari sudut mata tajam bak elang-nya Tazaki melihat Miyoshi membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakuma.

 _Kuharap itu bukan pertanda buruk..._

Permainan terakhir itupun masih berputar ditengah malam yang berawan dengan tebalnya.

Dengan surat sumpah janji yang terselip pada hati dan akal mereka, bersiap menyongsong esok hari; menyambut hidup bebas, lagi sendiri, dibawah bayang-bayang pekerjaan sebagai mata-mata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **XX tahun, setelah pesta perpisahan itu...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tampak beberapa orang yang usianya paruh baya lantaran sudah dimakan usia, duduk-duduk dengan santai di salah satu warung di pinggir kota Berlin. Tampak seorang pria paruh baya bermata sipit, si kekar berambut belah tengah dan berwarna cokelat, lalu si mungil dengan rambut warna hitam dan berponi ke kiri, serta pria berponi sedikit berantakan. Dua dari mereka mengenakan topi; si kekar dan pria terduga pengundang acara tersebut.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun, ya." ucap salah satu dari mereka, membuka topiknya.

Si pria sipit lantas tersenyum tipis-jangan lupakan kedua jemarinya yang sibuk menyulap kartunya, "Yah, sampai kita keluar pun, masih pakai nama palsu, ya."

"Identitas palsu." koreksi si mungil sambil membaca buku, "Yah, mungkin _nggak_ akan jadi masalah jika itu berkaitan dengan intel. Tetapi kita sudah keluar... Entah sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung."

Si kekar lalu menyeruput kopinya, "Demi _itu_ , aku rela memakai salah satu dari nama palsuku. Aku sih _nggak_ ada masalah tiap memakai nama palsu, tetapi mendengar usulan Sakuma-san untuk mengunjungi nisan sesama pegawai perusahaan kita _nggak_ ada salahnya 'kan? Toh kita benar-benar sudah lepas dari perusahaan tersebut; ini saatnya menikmati masa-masa muda yang terlewatkan! Hahahaha!"

Sakuma-si pengundang acara tersebut-lalu menggangguk setuju, "Saya sebelumnya meminta maaf apabila ini menyinggung privasi kita sebagai sesama pegawai, tetapi mereka 'kan sudah jauh-jauh pindah untuk tugas _marketing_ , dan kita sudah pensiun dari perusahaan tersebut, tidak ada masalah 'kan?"

Si mungil lalu mengedikkan bahunya, "50-50. _Poker_ sudah selesai dipanggungkan bertahun-tahun silam; aku _nggak_ bisa jamin kita tetap tenang."

"Yang bikin aku kagum." ujar si kekar melirik-lirik Sakuma, tak lupa menyengir jahil, "Kau sudah semakin mirip saja dengan 'dia'. Kau sudah benar-benar lepas dari militer, _yeee_?"

"Apaan sih." sanggah Sakuma sebal melihat cengiran si kekar tersebut, "Kalian sendiri makin sini makin mirip monster. Walau dibungkus keriput begituan, kalian tetap saja mengerikan, kau tahu?"

"Kau juga. Baru sebentar diseret dari Kemiliteran Jepang, sudah berubah total membaur menjadi satu dengan kami. Apa-apaan itu. Kau itu yang apa-apaan; kurang dari setahun menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi karyawan perusahaan kita dulu, kau sudah mampu membaur dengan mudah." Si mungil mengkritik sanggahan Sakuma habis-habisan. Tanpa welas asih.

Sakuma menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Mana aku tahu."

Si sipit lalu melerai perdebatan tak berujung ini dengan kartu jokernya, "Kurasa sebaiknya perdebatan tak berguna kalian berhenti di sini saja. Istirahat sudah cukup, dan aku yakin, kalian pasti ingin sekali pergi ke sana, 'kan?"

"Tazaki." panggil Sakuma, menyebut namanya. "Sampai usia begini kau masih tenang ya, menghadapi semua itu."

"Sudah sewajarnya." jawab Tazaki-si pria paruh baya dengan tampang yang disangka sedikit lebih tua dari usia sekarangnya Lantas ia meneruskannya selagi ia membereskan kartu-kartunya, "Aku sudah terbiasa begini. Saking terbiasanya, kemampuan sulapku malah bertambah bagus, hahahaha. Sudahlah, tujuan kita bukan untuk bersantai-santai; kita harus mengunjungi rumah teman kita. Oke?"

Ketiga laki-laki paruh baya ini langsung mengamini perkataan Tazaki. Mereka lantas berdiri dari konter warung tersebut, membayarnya dan kemudian keluar secara bersamaan. Begitu pintu warung itu ditutup, mereka kompak bepergian; tak lupa mereka mengobrol sesuatu yang absurd di jalan yang luas pada salah satu sudut kota terindah di Jerman tersebut. Mulai dari permainan sulap, godaan tiada henti sampai teriakan si kekar melihat gerombolan burung merpati yang sontak mengerubungi Tazaki. Ada beberapa saat Sakuma harus menggaruk kepalanya sekali lagi; betapa mereka terlalu bebas setelah sekian lama mengerjakan tugas 'bayangan'nya.

Tazaki lalu melirik si kekar dan menyindirnya, "Kau sebegitu takutnya pada burung, Amari-san?"

Pertanyaan itu lantas disambut cuihannya, "Kau tahu saja, Tazaki. Mereka yang mampir padaku. Pasti karena gestur misteriusmu. Kau itu apa, manusia _pigeon_? Rajanya merpati?"

PFT.

Seketika Sakuma menahan tawanya. Tazaki lalu menciumi mulut Amari dengan kartu jokernya; menyindir habis si kekar tersebut. Amari dengan santainya membalas sindiran Tazaki, "Sudah deh, aku lelah satu grup dengan kalian. Makhluk tidak jelas yang maniak ini-itu. Tapi aku _nggak_ bisa membenci kalian. Hahaha! Eh, berapa lama lagi kita bakalan sampai ke rumah teman kita? Hari sudah mau gosong nih."

 _Pertanyaan bodoh_ , baik Tazaki maupun kedua temannya mengamini pertanyaan tersebut; sayangnya, tidak untuk disemburkan secara langsung.

Mereka tentu tahu bahwa Amari hanya sekedar merengek; mereka percaya Amari pun tahu betul lokasinya. Jika tidak, mengapa ia datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang, paling pertama pula?

"Oh, sudah sampai." ujar Sakuma melihat sebuah areal pemakaman yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia masih pakai nama Maki ya. Kalau kuingat-ingat, rasanya agak gregetan ya. Mati di negara orang, sendiri, tidak ada kerabat, sedang dalam tugas pula. Yuki-san tidak berkomentar apapun terhadap peristiwa itu. Entah bagaimana aku mengekspresikan kejadian macam ini." komentar Sakuma memasuki pagarnya; dan kemudian berjalan dengan menurunkan topi _fedora_ pada dadanya. Ia lalu menyusuri deretan makam tersebut-untuk menemukan 'rumah' temannya.

Ditinggal Sakuma menyusuri makam temannya, Amari mengamininya, "Bagi kita, ia adalah pahlawan hebat. Jujur saja, meski aku masih bisa berkepala dingin menghadapi situasi macam itu, tetapi membayangkannya saja sudah bisa membuat kulit bergidik. Oh ya, tak lama kemudian Fukumoto menyusulnya 'kan?"

Si mungil-Jitsui-lalu memasuki areal tersebut dan mengoreksinya, "Bukannya Hatano duluan ya? Ah, yang penting mereka itu sungguh sial; mendapat akhir yang cukup tragis. Kuakui, Miyoshi-san itu yang paling tragis karena harus dikebumikan sangat jauh dari negaranya. Tapi toh, semua pekerjaannya tuntas tanpa ada catatan kotor kan?"

Amari dan Tazaki lalu memasuki areal tersebut paling akhir; mereka lalu memacu kecepatannya mengikuti Jitsui yang melihat sesosok Sakuma yang berdiri di depan nisan temannya-Miyoshi. Begitu sampai di nisan yang dicarinya, Amari ikut menurunkan topi _fedora_ ; memperlihatkan rasa kangen yang muncul setelah sekian lama berkutat dengan pekerjaan berbahayanya. Jitsui lalu mendekati nisan itu, dan mengalungkan sesuatu padanya-sebuah bandul perak berukir Gedung Brandenburg.

Sakuma, mewakili mereka berempat-termasuk Sakuma sendiri-lalu menyapanya, " _Guten Abend_ , Maki-san."

"Sudah XX tahun sejak kematianmu, lho." Seolah-olah ikut menyapa si pemilik nisan, Amari mengimbuhinya.

"Sekarang kita sudah jadi tua bangka, ha-ha-ha-ha." sindir Tazaki datar, dan kemudian disambut senggolan pelan dari Amari.

Jitsui lalu mengakhirinya begitu bandulnya sudah dikalungkan pada makam tersebut, "Hadiah dari masa depan untukmu, Maki-san."

Kemudian Sakuma melanjutkannya, "Kami di sini hanya menengokmu, Teman. Jujur, kami di saat itu kaget mendengar kau sudah mendahului kami. Tapi yah, Tuhan memang Maha Tahu ya, kau bahkan diajak-Nya pulang duluan. Tetapi kami sengaja menundanya hingga kami benar-benar tuntas melepas diri dari dunia intelijen. Data diri kami sudah sukses dihapus dan dibuat ulang; kami sudah tak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini-selain karyawan satu-satunya perusahaan kita."

Jitsui lalu meliriknya tajam; memperingatkan Sakuma sesuatu. Seolah memahami makna dari tatapan bak pisau itu, Sakuma lalu membungkuk dan kembali memakai topinya, "Oh, sudah waktunya. Kami tak punya banyak kesempatan seperti sekarang ini; kami akan bubar dan kembali menyendiri dan memulai hidup baru kami, sekali lagi. Kau pernah mengatakan; saat kekasihnya muncul di pikiran pertama kalinya, itulah saatnya untuk pensiun, 'kan? Itulah yang sedang kami lakukan."

"Sampai ketemu, Maki-san." tandas Amari mendorong pelan badan Sakuma dan Tazaki; ia paham betul bahwa mereka tak punya waktu untuk bersantai-santai.

Meski data diri mereka sepenuhnya dihapus; mereka tetaplah mantan mata-mata Jepang. Eksistensi yang tak boleh muncul di saat sudah pensiun.

" _C'ya_." Salam itu kemudian disampaikan dari bibir Tazaki.

Sakuma yang masih enggan untuk hengkang dari tempat itu, lalu memperlambat kecepatan gerak kakinya. Kepalanya masih sesekali mencuri pandang nisan berlambang salib untuknya-suatu nisan yang tidak sesuai untuk seorang atheis seperti Maki Katsuhiko. Dari ekspresinya, kita bisa tahu satu hal-ia masih sedikit berduka untuk temannya. Bagaimana tidak, ia dibiarkan dimakamkan di sana tanpa ada siapapun yang mengenalnya-kecuali mereka sendiri.

 _Sangat menyedihkan, Sobat. Tetapi jika Tuhan memang berkehendak begitu, semuanya terjadilah._

 _ **... Sakuma-kun.**_

DEG.

Sakuma seketika menoleh ke belakang; mencoba menerka-nerka siapa gerangan yang memanggilnya.

 _ **... Sakuma-kun.**_

Entah matanya yang kelilipan, Sakuma samar-samar bisa menyadari sesosok arwah Maki Katsuhiko-alias Miyoshi-dari nisannya. Sakuma begitu _speechless_ hingga tak mampu berkata-kata. Arwah itu lantas tersenyum tipis, dan membisikkan sesuatu dari kejauhan kepada pria tersebut.

 _ **... Aku senang kalian datang kemari. Dan Sakuma, kau sudah melampaui apa yang aku bayangkan. Tetaplah hidup dengan menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya.**_

 _Miyoshi..._

Sakuma lalu menggeleng kepalanya sesaat, dan menyanggahnya ragu, "Adalah suatu ketakutan-ketakutan yang absolut; ketika membayangkan aku bernasib sama sepertimu, Maki-san."

Maki-Miyoshi yang dibalut dengan wajah sang seniman-lalu tersenyum tipis sekali lagi, dan menjelaskannya, " _ **Itu sudah semestinya resiko menjadi seorang mata-mata. Kalau saja kau masih ada di dalam kemiliteran, jika kau mati, setidak-tidaknya masih ada yang mengenalimu dan membawa pulang ke haribaan kampungmu. Berbeda dengan mereka; kita sejak mendaftar ke badan intelijen, harus sudah siap membuang segalanya. Keluarga. Identitas asli kita. Masa lalu bahagia kita. Bahkan hobimu-jika itu perlu.**_ "

"Ya. Dan aku punya satu permintaan kecil." lanjut Sakuma sedikit menunduk.

" _ **Ya?**_ "

"Biarkan aku melakukan gerak hormat ala kemiliteran; sebagaimana aku pertama kalinya bergabung dalam perusahaan itu." pintanya lirih.

Arwah itu samar-samar tertawa kecil nun jauh di depan Sakuma. Ia lalu menjawabnya dengan ekspresi mengejek, " _ **Kau masih belum bisa lepas dari ciri khas militermu ya? Yah, berhubung aku sebentar lagi akan menghilang, tak jelek juga berpisah dengan cara begini-dengan bekas anggota Kemiliteran Jepang pula. Lakukanlah, Sakuma-san.**_ "

Sakuma mengangguk, dan kemudian berdiri dengan tegap. Kemudian dengan sigap ia melakukan gerak hormat ala anggota Kemiliteran Jepang; bekas payung instansi yang melindunginya. Hal itu kemudian dibalas dengan gerak hormat yang khas Maki-tidak terlalu tegap, tetapi dari wajah dapat memancarkan cahaya keseriusan dan rasa sedih yang berkepanjangan.

"Sampai ketemu, entah kapan." bisiknya pelan, dengan gemetaran menyudahi hormatnya.

" _ **Sampai ketemu, entah kapan.**_ " Seolah meretorikanya, ia tersenyum ceria.

Bunga lily putih perlahan mekar ketika tubuh Sakuma berbalik membelakanginya, mereka benar-benar berpisah; seolah menyoraki dan mengamini pesta perpisahan antara Sakuma dan Miyoshi menuju perjumpaan terakhirnya; Sakuma bertemu dengan kesendirian dan tantangannya dalam menghidupi diri sendiri paska pensiunnya dari pekerjaan utamanya, sedangkan Miyoshi menghadapi dinginnya kematian dan rasa sepi yang tiada berbatas.

Mata-mata adalah pekerjaan yang unik sekaligus berbahaya; ada saatnya kau dilupakan ketika jasadmu berada di negeri orang, dan temanmu tak bisa mengunjungimu dalam waktu yang singkat; melainkan memerlukan suatu kesabaran dan keberuntungan ketika melihat teman sejawatanmu mengunjungi dan berdoa di depan makammu.

Maki lalu menghilang; bergabung dengan udara dan pulang ke haribaan-Nya.

" _ **Entah sampai kapan, ya.**_ "

Ucapan itu benar-benar menjadi pemutus persahabatan mereka.

Namun demikian, kenangan Miyoshi di dalam benak Sakuma takkan terhapus begitu saja.

Baginya, ia adalah _senpai_ , baik dalam pembicaraan santai maupun pekerjaannya.

Yang membagi cerita pahit tentang dirinya.

Yang mengorbankan dirinya demi tugas-dengan cara yang heroik, tetapi di saat yang sama, sangat tragis.

Melebihi seorang prajurit sepertinya di zaman dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

* * *

((404 Kana still auto nangis))

KANA GAK RELA KALO DI AU TAZAKI DIBUNUH-

KANA BISA MENANGIS 7 HARI 7 MALEM NIH-


End file.
